epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Icey778/Icey Reviews: Ben Franklin vs Billy Mays
'Ben Franklin: ' I’m big Ben Franklin and this shan't be pretty. ''' Awesome earthquake in the beginning great start, so far.. '''Let me instruct you how we battle in the city of Philly! Go on.. You couldn't sell Rick James a bag of crack. You're out of practice This line is funny, but a meh diss. My victory's more certain than death or taxes! He's pretty confident, but will this be his downfall? :/ Fact is, you're a hack, whack QVC joke. ''' This was a good line and funny. xD '''You peddle soap that cleans bird shit from my windows! Good diss and also funny. Hahaha 'I’ll craft a lyrical coffin and then spit the nails in. ' You should keep the bragging low dude. 'Call me Arthur Miller son, cause it's death of a salesman! ' I love this line, even though I don't think this beach ball could murder Billy Mays. XD 'Billy Mays: ' 'Hi, Billy Mays here with this special TV offer! ' Nice intro. 'Watch me crush this bald, fat, foppish founding father! ' Stating the obvious much? Except for your victory that is. :/ 'I'll take my awesome auger and sow your Quaker oats. ' Bragging sucked, but the Quaker oats line was kinda clever. 'I'll shoot your rhymes down like a regiment of red coats! ' The line was bragging, but the reference was ok. 'I'm lord of the pitch and leader in home sales. ' K so more bragging? 'You're just a lumpy pumpkin who invented the mail! ' This line wasn't good and the mail is useful so thanks for praising Ben idiot. -_- 'Benny's got kite 'n key, but you're in for a shock, ' Nice reference. 'When I strike you with bolts from my lightning rod cock! ' Good reference, but bad joke. :/ 'Ben Franklin: ' 'Stop! I protest these intolerable raps. ' I would too since this battle was pretty forgettable and nice reference. 'It takes just one easy payment for me to whoop your ass! ' The reference was ok, but the rest was bragging. -_-' 'Cause I'm mint, I'm money! I'm an educated gentleman. ' This line was ok, but still braggy. :/ 'So join or die Bill, cause it's all about the Benjamin! ' The references were good, but no sorry it was all about the Washington in your time. In America that is. XD 'Billy Mays: ' 'But wait, there's more...! ' Dark line as in it's a reference to Billy Mays death, but it was hinted at too many times is the problem. 'Announcer: ' 'Is there anyone out there who can finish this battle? ' No one plese. =) 'Anyone? ' NO 'Anyone... ' No please end it now. =D 'Vince Offer: ' 'I can. ' Screw you dude, but okish reference. >:( 'You following me camera guy? Cause it's about to get furious! ' No it already got furious when this continued. This was not needed. :l 'You're gonna love my nuts until you're bi-focal-curious! ' The references were good, but other than that this sucked. 'Your boy George chopped down trees. You couldn't break a piece of balsa! ' Bad joke and reference. The second sentence was ok. >:\ 'Slap chop your face, make a double chin salsa! ' Psycho alert, but good reference. 'Your style's so broke, they call you "Poor Richard". ' Not really. Yours is the worst in this battle. The only thing you have are references and most are ok at best. 'It's bad enough I gotta see you every time I tip a stripper! ' The reference was to a criminal act that you did. Are you even trying because you dissed yourself. -__-' 'Vince against a founding father is just too bad! ' Yeah I agree, he has to hear mediocre at best rapping from you. 'Cause after this America is gonna lose a Dad! ' Ok psycho well you failed anyways in this battle so now you resort to violence. How pathetic. (rolls eyes) Overall: Very forgettable. Vince was not needed, but neither was Ben's second verse tbh. I only liked the first verse and Billy Mays intro. Ben won this. Vince was pathetic and Mays was meh. The beat and the earthquake, probably saved this from being the most forgettable battle imo. :/ RATING: 2.5 Category:Blog posts